


Drawers

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: alexseanchai  asked:you know the Discworld goddess Anoia? (if not, easily googled, and hell it's not like I've read enough Discworld to know if your interpretation has much to do with that canon anyway) so In Which this is relevant to Our Heroes' lives. possibly a themed akuma, but possibly funnier not?





	Drawers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).



> “Goddess of Things That Get Stuck in Drawers, a minor goddess on the Discworld. When someone rattles a drawer and cries “How can it close on the damned thing but not open with it? Who bought this? Do we ever use it?”, even though the person might be genuinely irritated or even exasperated, it is as praise unto Anoia.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Marinette said, tugging on her desk drawer. “This is ridiculous.” The drawer rammed against… something, she wasn’t sure what because it wouldn’t open far enough for her to see.

“Marinette?” Tikki said. “Is everything okay?”

“I can’t get at my sketchbook,” Marinette growled. “It’s stuck in the drawer, and I need to show Luka the new designs!”

“Stuck in the drawer?” Tikki said. “Oh. Oh no.”

Marinette looked at her. “Can you phase through and unstick it for me?”

Tikki swallowed and shook her head, her eyes wide with fear.

Marinette tilted her head. “What?” she said. “Why not?”

“I may be the goddess of creation,” Tikki whispered, “ _but there are more powerful gods.”_


End file.
